


A Warmth You Don't Find Very Often

by CarlllGallaghrrr



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlllGallaghrrr/pseuds/CarlllGallaghrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ring feels heavy in Mickey’s pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warmth You Don't Find Very Often

The ring feels heavy in Mickey’s pocket. He’s hyper-aware of it bouncing around, can feel it hitting his thigh with every step. The walk home feels like it’s taking ten times longer than it normally does.

 

He had found the ring a few blocks back, lying right near the mouth of an alley. He had reached down and scooped it up, turning it over and over as he inspected it. It was a large silver band, a little scuffed up, and with a design of swirling lines carved into it. It was beautiful, and his first thought had been, “Ian would like this.” A second later, another thought hit him.

_Holy fuck. I want to marry him._

Mickey had stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a minute with what he’s sure was a dumb expression on his face. They hadn’t ever talked about it; the topic had never come up, but Mickey began to realize that that was probably because it felt like they already were married.

Maybe they should make it official.

***

Mickey pushes open the front door of the house, his heart beating wildly.

“Hello?” he calls. The house is silent; Svetlana must be at the park with Yevgeny. He hears Ian yell back from their room.

Mickey walks down the hall, takes deep breaths. Ian’s not going to say no. Of course he’s not going to say no. Why the _fuck_ would Ian say no?

When he opens the door, Ian looks up from his book and smiles at him. “Hey, Mick,” he says. “How was work?”

Mickey smiles back and sits on the edge on the bed. “Good,” he lies. It was actually pretty shitty; the house his crew is working on needs a lot more work done on it than they originally thought. He won’t tell Ian any of that, though, not right now; he needs to say what he wants to say before he chickens out.  

He can tell he looks nervous. Ian frowns and shifts closer to Mickey on the bed. “Everything okay?” he asks.

Nodding, Mickey lets out a shaky breath. He picks up Ian’s hand and holds it palm up, and then he slowly takes the ring out of his pocket and places it gently onto Ian’s palm.

Ian stares at it for a long moment before he looks back at Mickey, eyes wide.

“Mick?” he whispers, and Mickey rubs the back of his neck.

“You, uh,” he says nervously, and then he lets out a short laugh. “You wanna get married?”

Ian’s silent, his eyes blinking slowly like he’s trying to process Mickey’s words. Mickey starts to panic; maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Maybe Ian doesn’t want this.

“Look, man, we don’t have to. I just- I just thought that since we practically already are we’d just… make it official,” Mickey stutters. “I mean we already live together and I don’t know I just-”

Mickey’s rambling is cut off by Ian’s lips pressing against his. Mickey sinks into the kiss, follows Ian as he lies down on the bed. He gets lost in it, in Ian’s lips against his and Ian’s body underneath him and Ian’s arms around him, his hands running up and down Mickey’s back, and Mickey realizes that he wants this, every day for the rest of his life.

A few seconds later, Ian pulls back. “Shut up,” he mumbles, his hand coming up to frame Mickey’s face.

Mickey grins. “Is that a yes?”

Ian makes a face and hits Mickey lightly on the head. “Of course, dumbass,” he laughs, and pulls Mickey closer to kiss him again.

Ian pulls back a few minutes later and lifts up the hand holding the ring. They both stare at it for a moment, and then Ian says softly, “You really want to do this? Go down to that courthouse and sign a piece of paper that makes you officially my husband?”

Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes, bright and hopeful. God, he loves him. He reaches a hand out, brushes back Ian’s hair.

“Fuck yes,” Mickey whispers. “Yes, I want to do this.”

Ian smiles, but it fades quickly.

“You won’t leave?” he asks, and the question makes Mickey’s heart hurt.

Mickey sits up so he's straddling Ian, and then tugs Ian up with him. He wraps his hands around the back of Ian’s neck, pulls his head down so their foreheads are resting together.

“I’m not leaving,” Mickey whispers. “I promise. I’ll be here through the highs and the lows. I’ll help you however I can, and if you need space, I’ll give it to you. But I won’t leave. After everything we’ve been through, I won’t leave.”

There are tears glistening on Ian’s cheeks, and Mickey uses his thumbs to wipe them away.

Ian gives him a small smile. “Okay,” he says, and they sit there for a while, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed, just breathing each other in.

Mickey finally opens his eyes when he feels something tapping against his chest. He looks up to see Ian grinning at him, holding the ring up in between them.

“You wanna put it on me?” Ian asks, and Mickey smirks.

“Alright, fuckhead, give me the damn thing,” he says, grabbing the ring and putting it on Ian’s finger.

When Mickey looks back up, Ian’s staring at him.

“Fuckhead,” Ian says. “That’s what you called me. When you came to the store to beat me up.”

Mickey frowns. “Why are you thinking about that?”

Ian shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s just…it’s been a long time.” He smiles. “If someone had told you then that you would be marrying me, you probably would’ve punched them in the face.”

Mickey grins. “You’re probably right.”

Ian laughs and tugs Mickey closer. He kisses him, and Mickey kisses back, Ian’s left hand wrapping around his right. Mickey can feel the ring pressing against his own fingers, and he thinks that if this is the rest of his life, it’s going to be pretty damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy G*llavich week! Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Come say hi carlllgallaghrrr.tumblr.com


End file.
